Halogenated hydrocarbons with high vapor pressure at ambient temperature have historically been contained in heavy steel cylinders. One of the reasons for this means of containment is to minimize the space required for storage and transportation.
Scientific evidence supporting the theory of ozone depletion caused by the chlorine contained in many of these compounds has lead to regulations which limit the manufacture and discharge to atmosphere of many of the compounds within the group. Several of the environmentally unacceptable compounds are used as working fluids in refrigeration and air conditioning systems.
These circumstances have resulted in governmental regulations requiring the recovery, purification and reuse of chlorine containing refrigerants presently installed in working systems when the systems are opened for repair or are decommissioned.
State of the art recovery systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,416 4,768,347 4,809,520 4,878,356 4,938,031 include heavy and costly compressors, vessels, valves and piping to produce and contain the high pressures these systems must work at to liquify the recovered refrigerant. The bodily injury hazards related to the handling of high vapor pressure volatile liquid refrigerants have been clearly demonstrated by the many accidents that have occurred.
Leakage of the environmentally damaging compounds is aggravated by the high pressures and by system complexity. The liquefaction process consumes energy not otherwise required to accomplish the recovery, purification and reuse objectives.